Circles in the Sand
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Após todas as batalhas, tudo parecia em paz no Santuário de Atena. Até que Kanon de Gêmeos declara seu amor e cria um problema com Mu de Áries e Shaka de Virgem. Ou talvez não seja um problema. Presente para Theka.
1. Chapter 1

**Circles in the Sand**

**Autora: ShiryuForever94**

**Presente de qualquer coisa para Theka Dreams**

**(Por que me deu vontade e pronto)**

Título: Circles in the Sand

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Categoria: Universo criado após a morte de todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Pós Saga de Hades, sem temporada definida, pode conter spoilers

Advertências: Yaoi (Slash M/M) – Linguagem Imprópria (algumas de baixo calão)

Classificação: NC-17 (Ou M)

Capítulos: Dois

Completa: [ ] Yes [X] No

Resumo: Após todas as batalhas, tudo parecia em paz no Santuário de Atena. Até que Kanon de Gêmeos declara seu amor e cria um problema com Mu de Áries e Shaka de Virgem. Ou talvez não seja um problema.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos e contém yaoi – relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens. Não indicada para menores de 18 anos.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (Essa santa mulher. Obrigada, marida.)

Atenção: O shipper é dos que gosto de escrever. Se você é MuShakista maníaco, por favor nem leia e me poupe de comentários "criativos" ao estilo: Ah, mas o Shaka é do Mu! Estou praticamente fora do fandom de Saint Seiya por não ter a menor paciência com esse tipo de coisa. Se for levada em consideração a obra original de Masami Kurumada, trata-se de um mangá/animê sem insinuações sexuais, então, por favor, respeitem o que eu gosto de escrever, ninguém é obrigado a ler. E, se ler, lembre-se que dá bastante trabalho escrever e que reviews são a única recompensa de um ficwriter.

Ficwriters se alimentam de reviews, a cada vez que você não comenta, um ficwriter perde o gosto e a vontade de publicar seus trabalhos. Pense nisso antes de fechar a página.

Dito isso tudo, boa leitura.

**Templo de Gêmeos - Santuário  
**

Outra noite de pouco sono e muita agonia. Era quase palpável o peso que sentia no ar. Era impossível deixar de notar o quanto aquela situação toda estava deixando-o doido.

Sua culpa.

Sua exclusiva culpa.

Poderia ter feito muitas coisas para evitar a mágoa que causara em Mu de Áries, mas não era homem de mentir, fugir ou ficar enrolando para resolver algo.

E esse algo se chamava Shaka de Virgem e era bem complexo admitir que aquele adorador de ídolos o fazia perder seu ar irônico e deixar de lado o jeito cínico com que sempre levava sua vida.

Kanon de Gêmeos não era um homem fácil.

Arrogante, perigoso, manipulador e talvez cretino.

Ok, positivamente cretino em várias situações.

- "Saga, você está acordado?" Chamou o nome do irmão que dormia na cama ao lado num quarto imenso do templo de Gêmeos.

Aliás, tudo era imenso naquela casa, a começar do ego dos moradores.

- "Eu não estava acordado, mas como parece que sua cama tem espinhos, ou algo assim, eu agora estou acordado. Está perto de amanhecer mesmo." Saga virou-se num suspiro imenso e encarou o olhar esverdeado afogueado do irmão. – "Kanon, ainda pensando..."

- "Que eu só causo problemas e..."

- "Que é um filho da puta egoísta?"

Os diálogos dos dois eram mesclados de frases não ditas, um completava o pensamento do outro e, fazer o quê? Quem conheceria mais Kanon de Gêmeos que seu irmão Saga de Gêmeos?

- "Você já fez, então nem adianta tentar desfazer." Saga afastou o lençol que o cobria deixando o corpo absurdamente bem feito à mostra. Usava apenas uma calça de pijama.

Olharam-se com ar cúmplice e Kanon atirou seu lençol também longe e se estirou inteiro na cama, seu quase um metro e noventa tomando conta do móvel inteiro.

- "Quem disse que vou desfazer? Eu só gostaria de não ter conseguido atrair a raiva de Mu. E também nunca quis magoar ninguém, só sou franco, direto, sincero e um amor de pessoa..." Kanon riu baixo.

- "Kanon, você virou para o namorado de anos de Mu e disse que estava louco de paixão por ele. Queria que Mu fizesse o que? Morresse de rir e lhe desse tapinhas nas costas? Acho que se você dissesse algo assim para Shura eu te esmurrava até a morte. A convivência com Shaka deve ter feito Mu ficar mais contemplativo." Saga lembrava perfeitamente da cena, e não fora nada simples evitar que o ariano explodisse de raiva.

- "Sabe que não é má idéia? Shura está disponível? Estou precisando transar." Um riso irônico e bonito ao mesmo tempo no rosto do ex-general marina.

- "Vai se foder, Kanon. Nem pense nele do jeito que deve estar pensando que eu não quero imaginar cenas pornográficas com Shura. Ao menos enquanto ele não estiver no Santuário." Saga deu um suspiro longo. Dois dias longe de Shura e já estava fantasiando? Exercício era uma necessidade. – "Vamos treinar? Preciso gastar energia ou vou ter uma crise de desejo."

- "Eita fogo hein? Se precisar de ajuda, posso dar uma mãozinha..." Kanon levou a mão direita até a boca e fez movimento com ela como se estivesse praticando sexo oral.

Um travesseiro voando e uma gargalhada alta foi a resposta de Saga.

- "Acho que não sou bem eu que estou a perigo." Saga se levantou e olhou o celular. Ótimo, para variar, Shura em missão era o equivalente a silêncio total de rádio! No caso, de celular, de cosmo, de qualquer coisa. Cabrito neurótico. – "Hunf."

- "Que foi _prima donna_? Com saudadezinha do amorzinho?" Kanon na verdade não estava alegre, nem animado. Estava apaixonado, destrutivamente apaixonado por Shaka de Virgem e, como era direto ao extremo, simplesmente chegara perto dele na Arena e se declarara.

Detalhe, na frente de Mu de Áries, o namorado oficial de anos de Shaka.

A reação de Mu foi uma parede de cristal gigantesca em torno do namorado, um olhar de fúria quase incontida e, incrível, Mu falando palavrões era algo que Kanon guardaria na memória para sempre.

- "Morreu e esqueceu de deitar, Kanon?" Saga observava o gêmeo com atenção. Ele não estava bem. – "Quer conversar?" Seu tom agora era sério. Podiam ser até uns malucos juntos, podiam brincar à beça, mas eram irmãos e Saga o amava totalmente. Talvez rivalizasse no seu amor por Shura de Capricórnio.

- "Com tanto homem no planeta, claro que eu, o potencial catalisador do fim do mundo tinha que escolher não apenas um que é comprometido, como também uma criatura com poderes estratosféricos, jeito de monge budista, cinismo à toda prova e tão cheio de manias e metido a perfeitinho quanto possível! Os deuses devem estar loucos e mandaram Cupido para uma boate gay onde ele bebeu todas após ser rejeitado, porque ninguém curte pedofilia, e resolveu que eu ia pagar todos os meus pecados!"

Saga parou com a escova de dentes na mão, a meio caminho da suíte, olhando para o irmão com olhos arregalados. Tudo bem que a verve de ambos era conhecida no Santuário, mas Kanon se superara! Quanta maluquice ele conseguia juntar numa mesma frase?

- "Ok, pelo seu mutismo, creio que já estou alucinando e falando bobagem. Daqui a pouco vou propor um ménage a Áries e Shaka... Quer vir? Prometo que não enfio muito fundo em você para não danificar o material, afinal de contas não estou a fim de ser retalhado e vendido como carne na feira. Você não podia namorar alguém menos irritado não? Quem sabe o Deus da Guerra, Ares?" Revirou os olhos, completamente zangado.

- "Kanon..." Saga largou tudo que estava fazendo. Conhecia bem seu irmão.

- "Talvez eu deva viajar para Amsterdam, sair pelo bairro do sexo, ou seja, pelo Distrito da Luz Vermelha, escolher uma coleção maluca de prostitutas naquelas vitrines e ir fazer sexo ao ar livre no famoso Vondelpark! Afinal lá é legalizado!" Kanon agora falava alto, gesticulando.

- "Kanon..." Saga aproximou-se e abraçou-o firme. – "Shhh... Está tudo bem. Ou vai ficar bem. Eu falo com Shaka se você quiser." Saga afagou os longos e loiros cabelos do irmão gêmeo. Sabia muito bem que quando o mais novo ficava daquele jeito, é que a dor estava grande demais.

- "Droga, Saga..." Lágrimas apareceram no rosto bem feito do grego e ele se enfronhou nos ombros do irmão, logo um soluçar baixo indicava que ele estava chorando.

Saga franziu o cenho enquanto o acalentava. Poucas vezes na vida vira Kanon apaixonado. Talvez uma vez, por conta de Julian Solo... Talvez uma quedinha por Radamanthys, por mais estranho que fosse. Agora, aquilo. Estava preocupado, muito preocupado.

- "Acho que vou embora." Kanon enxugou as lágrimas como podia e foi para o banheiro, lavando o rosto.

- "Vai para onde?" Saga seguiu-o. Iria ver Shaka assim que possível.

- "Voltar para o mar, o fundo do mar, ter lindas sereias loucas por mim, talvez um namoro rápido com Sorento, que está na maior dor de cotovelo, pois Poseidon voltou a dormir."

- "Seu lugar é comigo, Kanon, você é minha família." Saga não estava brincando. – "Passamos uma vida separados, não vá embora, não fuja, você não é homem de fugir."

- "Mas que inferno, Saga, você nunca facilita?" Kanon ficou zangado, sabia que o irmão tinha total razão. Ele, ex-General Marina, estava fugindo.

- "Por que você já desistiu? Quem disse que não pode conseguir?" A determinação do geminiano que liderara Shura e Camus num ataque suicida ao Santuário ficou evidente.

- "E destruir casamentos é esporte meu agora? Shaka é o mais próximo de casado que já vi! Só falta a monotonia no sexo e receber Mu com pantufas e rolinhos nos cabelos! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fiz aquilo na Arena? Já sei! Estava com a cabeça na ponta do meu pau!"

Saga suspirou. O caso era muito sério. – "Irmão, por que Shaka? Nunca o imaginei com ele..." Era uma dúvida válida. Havia várias pessoas no Santuário e seu irmãozinho maluco tinha que gamar no "mais próximo de deus?"

- "Ele se parece comigo."

Agora Saga ficou boquiaberto. Eles se pareciam? – "Eu perdi alguma coisa? Um transplante de cérebro talvez? No que diabos vocês se parecem?"

- "Isolado por ser arrogante, idolatrado por ter poderes demais, odiado por ter pensamentos próprios. Todos o julgam, ninguém o compreende. As pessoas pensam que o conhecem, mas não é verdade. Ele sente-se obrigado a atuar no papel que esperam dele, precisa manter as aparências, embora esteja bem longe de ter a placidez budista que de nada duvida. Ele tem dúvidas e ninguém para saná-las. Tem desejos ocultos e não pode dar-lhes voz pois é o "santo" a que todos se referem com temor e reverência sendo que tudo que ele mais queria é ser apenas normal..." Kanon falou tudo de chofre, num fôlego só, como se fosse algo em que pensara muitas e muitas vezes.

- "Até a parte do julgamento eu entendi, agora, bem longe de placidez budista? Desde quando você é calmo?"

- "Saga, eu te dei o perfil de Shaka, não necessariamente disse que é o meu perfil."

- "Não entendo mais nada." Saga terminou sua higiene matinal e foi desembaraçar os cabelos. Mudou de idéia. – "Sente aqui, vou pentear seus cabelos." Pegou uma escova e viu Kanon sentar-se perto dele com ar triste. – "Quer conversar?"

- "E estamos fazendo o que? Dançando?" Kanon mordeu os lábios. – "Acho que nem você entenderia."

- "Teste-me..." Saga começou a separar os fios longos, apartando de um lado e outro, passando o pente com suavidade. Era um jeito de estar lá e demonstrar amor.

- "Eu fui rejeitado quando voltei, fui apontado e julgado como traidor. Todos me olhavam de lado e eu sei que dei motivos para isso. Um estranho! Alguém que os outros não compreendem. E temem antes de conhecer. Acontece que, bem, é o tipo de olhar que dão a Shaka quando ele passa. Não entende, Saga? Ele é poderoso e forte demais. As pessoas o temem mais que o respeitam e isso pode ser doloroso. Lembra-se de seu tempo como Grande Mestre? Aquele temor reverencial que torna todos em seus súditos e você já não sabe quem realmente é seu amigo e quem apenas o teme?"

- "Nunca pensei nesses termos, sobre Shaka, quero dizer."

- "Ora, vamos, até mesmo Mu de Áries olha para ele com algum tipo de temor. E olha que Mu não é brincadeira! Um grande homem, sim, mas ele não é capaz de entender Shaka de Virgem."

- "E você, desde quando passou a entender Shaka?"

- "Desde a missão no Nepal quando me deitei com ele." Kanon jamais havia contado aquilo a ninguém. – "Não me apaixono do nada, Saga. Apesar de ser oscilante, de ser meio brincalhão, eu não me apaixono por nada..."

* * *

Nota: Eu não consegui fazer um presente de aniversário especial para Theka. Escrevi uma fanfic de Radamanthys e Camus para ela. Agora eu surtei e fiz uma de Kanon e Shaka. Acho que vou ter que escrever várias fanfics até acerta uma que eu tenha certeza que ela vá gostar. Enquanto isso... Acho que fiz um ótimo trabalho com Saga e Kanon, pois adoro o jeito deles. E, não voltei ainda de vez ao fandom de Saint Seiya, mas não consigo esquecer deles... Obrigada a quem sempre me apóia como Ana Jaganshi, Theka, Akane, Kakau, Naya Yukida, Suellen, Kassiminha, Athenas de Aries, Nana Pizzani, Bruh M, Graziele, Nina e... Se esqueci alguém, calma que ainda tem mais um capítulo. Thanks a lot girls and boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Circles in the Sand**

**Autora: ShiryuForever94**

**Presente de qualquer coisa para Theka Dreams**

**(Por que me deu vontade e pronto)**

**Capítulo Final  
**

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Categoria: Universo criado após a morte de todos os cavaleiros de ouro. Pós Saga de Hades, sem temporada definida, pode conter spoilers

Advertências: Yaoi (Slash M/M) – Linguagem Imprópria (algumas de baixo calão)

Classificação: NC-17 (Ou M)

Resumo: Após todas as batalhas, tudo parecia em paz no Santuário de Atena. Até que Kanon de Gêmeos declara seu amor e cria um problema com Mu de Áries e Shaka de Virgem. Ou talvez não seja um problema.

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos e contém yaoi – relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens. Não indicada para menores de 18 anos.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko e Theka Dreams (sim, só eu pra dar o presente pra presenteada betar O_O)

Atenção: O shipper é dos que gosto de escrever. Se você é MuShakista maníaco, por favor nem leia e me poupe de comentários "criativos" ao estilo: Ah, mas o Shaka é do Mu! Estou praticamente fora do fandom de Saint Seiya por não ter a menor paciência com esse tipo de coisa. Se for levada em consideração a obra original de Masami Kurumada, trata-se de um mangá/animê sem insinuações sexuais, então, por favor, respeitem o que eu gosto de escrever, ninguém é obrigado a ler. E, se ler, lembre-se que dá bastante trabalho escrever e que reviews são a única recompensa de um ficwriter.

Ficwriters se alimentam de reviews, a cada vez que você não comenta, um ficwriter perde o gosto e a vontade de publicar seus trabalhos. Pense nisso antes de fechar a página.

Dito isso tudo, boa leitura.

**Shipper: Kanon e Shaka (ou Shaka e Kanon)**

A escova caiu da mão de Saga e ele virou o irmão para si. – "Você dormiu com ele?"

- "Não, passei a noite acordado para ser exato." Kanon estava sério. Aquele segredo deles dois estava corroendo sua alma.

- "E tudo ficou por isso mesmo? Mu pode ser bem ciumento, Kanon, será que Shaka contou a ele?"

- "Duvido muito ou eu já teria sido teletransportado para um vulcão em erupção. Não, irmãozinho, nós prometemos um ao outro que ninguém saberia, que não foi importante e que foi algo de momento."

Saga pegou a escova e franziu o cenho. – "Então, como foi?" Continuou a desembaraçar e arrumar os fios loiros do irmão.

- "Como foi o que, Saga?" Kanon tentou rir, sabia exatamente do que o outro estava falando.

- "Sua primeira experiência sexual com um quase Deus." Saga revirou os olhos. Kanon e ele tinham um jeito de ser positivamente de enlouquecer qualquer um com a conversa sem parar.

- "Saga, faz tempo que não transamos. Está com saudade?" Kanon riu. Desde a adolescência que não tinham mais aquele tipo de relacionamento.

- "Engraçadinho. Quer responder o que eu perguntei ou não?" Deu um puxão mais forte no cabelo do outro.

- "Ai, Saga, ficar careca não é minha idéia de felicidade!" Kanon pegou a escova das mãos do gêmeo e foi terminando de se pentear. – "Shaka e eu nos entendemos muito bem, é só o que precisa saber."

- "Então, acho que você deve lutar por ele. Se está apaixonado a ponto de chorar, se o sexo entre vocês funcionou, então lute." Saga cruzou os braços encarando o irmão. – "Pode não parecer muito certo, mas Shaka jamais se deitaria com você se não houvesse espaço vazio no relacionamento dele com Mu. Essa é a minha opinião. Quem está satisfeito não trai."

- "Meu Deus, Saga, quando ficou puritano assim?"

- "Quando começou a namorar comigo, estúpido!" Shura de Capricórnio entrou de uma vez no quarto grande. Estava cansado, de armadura ainda, com um corte numa das faces e morto de saudade do geminiano maluco que era o maior amor de sua vida.

- "Shura!" Saga correu para ele como uma adolescente apaixonada e o beijou, sem ligar para o metal da armadura arranhando e machucando.

- "Tchau para vocês, vou dar uma volta." Kanon se levantou sem dizer mais nada. Nem sabia se o tinham ouvido. Não percebeu uma sombra em uma das colunas. Não notou que alguém ouvira toda a conversa e que esse alguém sorria.

Desceu as escadas passando pela casa de Touro e cumprimentou Aldebaran que já se preparava para sair.

- "Bom dia." O taurino respondeu com um sorriso. – "Shura volta e você sai correndo de casa? Por que será?" Aldebaran deu uma gargalhada cheia de vida.

- "Como se eu não soubesse que Saga vai arrancar aquela armadura de Capricórnio em segundos e se jogar na cama com Shura sem nem dizer olá antes? Conheço meu irmão." Kanon até sorriu, mas não era um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

- "Ainda pensando em Shaka, Kanon?" Aldebaran se aproximou, solícito.

- "Não é uma paixão idiota, Alde." O geminiano suspirou olhando para a primeira casa. – "Só que isso não faz ser mais justo. Eu quase me arrependo de haver magoado Mu."

- "Fale com Shaka, novamente. Sei que vocês precisam conversar, qualquer um percebe." Aldebaran tinha lá seus motivos para querer que Kanon e Shaka se acertassem.

- "Talvez eu deva..."

- "Se quer saber, não foi apenas você que andou deitando por aí com alguém numa missão..." Aldebaran riu baixo.

- "Como é que..." Kanon arregalou os olhos.

- "Digamos que Shaka não mente para Mu. Por sua vez, Mu não mente para Shaka, então creio que o fato de Shaka estar atrás de você vindo de sua casa, explique alguma coisa."

Kanon virou-se, aturdido. O olhar azul, o semblante calmo. – "Você..."

- "Eu ouvi tudo que precisava." Virgem estava completamente convicto agora de que o que sentira nos braços de Kanon não era uma ilusão.

- "Precisamos conversar." Kanon queria tanto que fosse verdade...

- "Agora seria uma boa hora." Shaka de Virgem tinha os imensos olhos azuis abertos e serenos. Estava com um sári todo branco e os fios loiros longuíssimos arrumados em simetria. – "Precisamos dar um jeito nessa confusão que você arrumou, Kanon." Sem dúvida alguma no olhar, a presença firme e forte. Era um guerreiro e um homem decidido e ciente de sua própria força. Alguns o chamariam de arrogante e talvez o cavaleiro de virgem o fosse, mas também tinha-se que admitir que ele tinha todos os motivos para ter orgulho de si mesmo.

- "Se você tivesse se movido um pouco mais lentamente talvez o mundo não tivesse parado de girar." Kanon respondeu encarando o outro sem conter o aumento das batidas do coração e a falta de pensamentos muito coerentes.

- "Ainda causo esse efeito em você?" Shaka também sentia algo parecido. A vibração intensa do cosmo do geminiano, a presença afogueada, beligerante e inquieta. Eram extremos um do outro, podia-se dizer assim.

- "Eu vou treinar, se quiserem conversar em minha casa, fiquem à vontade." Aldebaran achou melhor se retirar. Foi quando notou Mu de Áries ao longe, observando a cena. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para chamar o lemuriano para dar uma volta.

- "Estou vindo da sua casa, como já sabe. Antes, estive na casa de Mu e peguei minhas coisas." Shaka falou com um suspiro e indicou a escadaria do templo de Touro. – "Vamos entrar? Pelo que sei, Shura voltou e duvido que Saga nos queira na casa dele por um tempo..."

- "Nossa casa, você quer dizer, eu divido o templo com meu irmão." Kanon subiu a escadaria observando o andar elegante e ritmado de Shaka. Suspirou uma ou duas vezes. – "Por que veio falar comigo justamente agora?"

- "Por que você estava certo a meu respeito." Shaka sentou-se numa poltrona da sala do taurino com o olhar calmo que o caracterizava.

Kanon ficou olhando o indiano por alguns momentos. – "Eu estava certo especificamente sobre que coisa a seu respeito?"

Shaka sorriu levemente e fez sinal para que Kanon sentasse em frente. – "Eu e Mu decidimos nos separar."

- "Vocês o que?" Kanon estava espantado. Pensou que aquilo jamais aconteceria.

- "Foi de comum acordo. Ele não está com raiva, nem nada do tipo."

– "Mas, a reação de Mu quando eu falei dos meus sentimentos na arena?" Kanon não estava acreditando. Shaka estava livre? Seu Shaka estava solteiro?

- "Possessividade nada tem a ver com amor. E agora que estou momentaneamente solteiro, gostaria de saber se quer almoçar comigo." Um brilho diferente no olhar cândido de Shaka.

- "Momentaneamente solteiro?" Kanon riu e se levantou, parando à frente do outro e estendendo a mão para ele.

- "Eu creio que só ficarei mais alguns momentos solteiro, ou estou enganado?" Shaka aceitou a mão estendida e se ergueu com o coração pulando. Logo sentiu os braços imensos do geminiano circundando sua cintura e puxando-o para perto.

Muito perto.

- "Podemos almoçar, só que..." Kanon sorriu de maneira perigosa.

- "Só que?" Shaka sentiu o beijo leve e suspirou.

- "Você não está solteiro."

- "Imaginei..." Um sorriso sincero. Teriam muito o que conversar. Muito o que compreender um sobre o outro. Naquele momento, não importava muito.

- "Kanon..." Shaka tinha os olhos brilhando, o coração pulando e sua boca encostou-se na de Kanon, devagar, os olhos semicerrando-se ao mesmo tempo.

O geminiano não esperou mais nada e apertou o corpo menor contra o seu e beijou-o, apaixonada e profundamente beijou Shaka de Virgem como há muito queria e temia fazer. Separou-se dele com um imenso sorriso. – "Senti sua falta."

- "Vamos para minha casa?" Shaka estava sorridente e feliz.

- "O que vamos fazer lá?" Kanon respondeu com ar brincalhão.

- "Meditação." Shaka respondeu bem sério, olhando bem dentro dos olhos lindos do geminiano.

- "Hum, estou um pouco cansado embora tenha acabado de acordar. Que tal meditarmos num local macio e acolhedor?" Kanon tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto.

- "Isso me parece a descrição dos seus braços..." Shaka sorriu levemente e suspirou.

Ouvir e ver Shaka suspirando fez Kanon sentir-se num paraíso qualquer. Ele era bonito demais. – "Não quero só sexo com você, desta vez. Quero um relacionamento. Você é importante para mim."

- "Nunca foi apenas sexo. Nem naquela vez. Conversamos tanto e nos entendemos tão bem. Eu senti sua frustração por conta de alguns problemas no Santuário, eu pude ver sua luta interna para não se jogar em cima de mim**,** pois eu estava com o Mu. Eu apreciei seu cuidado em não querer que ninguém soubesse para proteger minha reputação. Eu o admiro, Kanon. Não me teria deitado com você e deixado-o me tocar como tocou se fosse apenas sexo. Não preciso disso."

A voz do virginiano era geralmente calma, mas agora estava impregnada de um fervor que Kanon adorou sentir.

- "Acha mesmo que Mu..."

- "Ele tem muito em comum com Aldebaran. Ambos ficarão bem." Shaka murmurou com um sorriso cúmplice para Kanon.

- "Oh..." Kanon compreendeu tudo e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – "Nunca imaginaria."

- "Como seu irmão sabiamente disse, não haveríamos deixado tudo correr entre nós se não houvesse um vazio no meu relacionamento com Mu."

- "Tentarei que jamais haja um vazio neste nosso relacionamento." Kanon nunca fora tão sincero.

- "Se houver, sejamos apenas maduros e compreendamos que a perfeição não existe. Eu deveria ter falado com Mu antes de tudo chegar ao ponto em que chegou."

- "Talvez por todos acharem-nos perfeitos juntos tenham ignorado os problemas."

- "Meu orgulho não queria pensar que poderia existir algo de errado num relacionamento comigo. Não irei cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Se eu entender que não podemos mais estar juntos, eu vou dizer a você."

- "É justo. Você realmente é um grande homem." Kanon concordou e saíram de mãos dadas para a escadaria do templo de touro.

- "O que será que os outros vão dizer?" Kanon olhou em torno, o movimento ia aumentando, logo todo o Santuário estaria repleto de cavaleiros e amazonas.

- "Você realmente pensa sobre isso?" Shaka redargüiu olhando para o templo de Mu. – "Por que eu já disse tudo o que importava para o principal personagem da história e para meu ex-namorado."

- "Sou o principal personagem da história?" Kanon riu.

- "Agora é. Será o principal para mim, além dos meus deveres de cavaleiro, de minhas horas de meditação, de meus exercícios diários, da leitura de mantras, do preparo de minha comida vegetariana e..."

- "Não se preocupe, já sabia que iria ser assim. Não vou viver minha vida centrada em você. Um relacionamento é para duas pessoas que querem ficar juntas e não para uma dependência doentia. Tenho meus interesses, você tem os seus, melhor assim." Kanon estava bastante confortável com esses pensamentos.

- "Isso é o que eu mais gosto em você." Shaka afastou alguns fios que voejavam em seu rosto e encarou Kanon.

- "Minha eloqüência ímpar ou minha independência incrível?" Kanon estava feliz. Dessa vez achava que encontrara alguém com quem poderia realmente ter um relacionamento adulto.

- "Seu respeito por mim e por meus defeitos e virtudes, por minhas vontades e por meu jeito de ser. Nunca desejou me modificar, nem quis que eu fosse moldado ao seu jeito." Shaka realmente pensava isso de Kanon. Mu era um amor de pessoa, mas o jeito dele sempre querer ter razão e querer que Shaka modificasse alguns de seus comportamentos havia sido o início do fim.

- "Também tenho mil defeitos e sou difícil de lidar quando me empolgo por alguma coisa, seja o último exemplar de um livro ou um filme impossível de achar, mas creio que respeito é a base de tudo e eu o respeito, muito. Vamos brigar, Shaka, muitas vezes, mas saiba que nunca por eu querer que você mude, talvez por eu saber que não posso ter sempre razão. Ego inflado é mal da família geminiana neste Santuário em algumas ocasiões."

- "Gostei de saber." Shaka apenas respondeu num sussurro e num gesto que pareceu brotar deu seu coração, enlaçou a nuca do agora namorado e beijou-o devagarinho.

Demorou segundos para Kanon levantar o indiano do solo e correr com ele para a Casa de Virgem...

- "Kanon?" Shaka arregalou os olhos.

- "Beijos em público, tudo bem, o restante do que pretendo fazer com você, não..."

Shaka riu e se deixou levar. Ia ser no mínimo uma grande loucura, mas podia ser divertido.

* * *

Nota: Eu sei que muitos reviews pediram diversas coisas, comentaram mais coisas ainda, mas eu já havia delineado a história. Perdoem-me se não ficou do jeito como esperavam. Foi um esforço concluir essa fanfic, embora eu realmente goste de gênios dominantes como Shaka e Kanon juntos. Agradeço especialmente às reviews de quem não possui conta no ffnet e por isso não recebe minhas respostas. Mesmo assim não deixa de comentar. Isso é um incentivo e tanto. Nina, é contigo que estou falando. Te adoro garota. Beijos e, obrigada por lerem.


End file.
